It is common practice to utilize load cells for force measuring operations. Normally, the load cells may take the form of columns, shear plates or flexure webs having strain gauges affixed in a manner to provide an output signal indicative of a load applied to the load cell. In utilizing the load cell to measure a load or force, one or more cells are connected in a structure designed with suitable flexure supports such that only desired components or forces to be measured will be transmitted to the strain gauges on the load cells.
In my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 821,631 filed Aug. 4, 1977 and entitled LOAD CELLS FOR FLEXURE ISOLATED ELECTRONIC SCALE there is disclosed a horizontal load plate and base plate supported in spaced parallel relationship by first and second generally rectangular load members lying in vertical spaced planes extending between the corners of the load plate and base plate. Opposite end portions of each of the rectangular members define a corner flexure support means between the opposed corners of the load plate and base plate, these corner flexure support means being so designed that the signal output from strain gauges incorporated therein will be consistent for any particular point of application of a force on the load plate; that is, off-center loading will not affect the readings.
While the foregoing described structure operates well, there is room for additional improvement particularly with the end in view of simplifying the corner flexure support means without sacrifice of linearity between the read-out signal and applied load. It would also be desirable to provide a structural design which lends itself readily to sensitivity adjustment by mechanical means such as disclosed and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,676 entitled MECHANICAL EQUALIZATION OF STRAIN GAUGE SENSITIVITY.